


Early Morning

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani and Yahaba share a sleepy early morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

It's sometime in the middle of the night when Kyoutani wakes up. He lies there on his back for a moment, blinking into the dark room, feeling Yahaba curled up against his side. 

The digital clock on their bedside table says it's two o'clock in the morning, and Kyoutani hums to himself, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. They've been napping all afternoon, and he isn't sure if he can go back to sleep just yet. He considers sitting up, maybe getting something to eat, but the moment he moves away from Yahaba, he gets a sleepy whine of protest. The arm around his waist tightens just a little, and Kyoutani huffs out a quiet, fond laugh, settling back in their bed and shuffling a little closer to Yahaba. 

He's rewarded with a quiet sigh, and Yahaba's head resting on his shoulder. Kyoutani presses a kiss into the soft hair, turning slightly to his side so he can stroke his fingers through it. He's always liked how silky Yahaba's hair is to the touch, and Yahaba's always been thrilled with just how much Kyoutani likes petting it. At least Yahaba's asleep right now, and can't give him that small knowing smile he sometimes does, when he realises just how bad Kyoutani has it for him. It doesn't really matter, because Kyoutani knows Yahaba has it just as bad, but this is nice, being able to stroke Yahaba's hair without interruption, letting the softness of it soothe him as sleep creeps up on him again. 

Kyoutani puts his head down on his pillow again, shifting to get a little more comfortable, and it makes Yahaba stir a little.

"Mm, Ken?" 

"Yeah, right here," Kyoutani whispers, kissing Yahaba's forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"You go back to sleep," Yahaba mumbles sleepily, and Kyoutani grins as he kisses Yahaba's nose this time. 

He sleeps for a while, but half an hour later, he's up again, his mind far too alert, his body deciding that it's had enough rest. It probably has, Kyoutani knows, but it's now half past two in the morning, and there isn't much he can do about it. Yahaba has cuddled closer to him, his head on Kyoutani's chest now, making soft snuffly sounds in his sleep. 

Kyoutani gently combs his fingers through Yahaba's hair again, marvelling at the fact that this is his life, that he gets to lie in their bed, as Yahaba sleeps on him.

They've come a long way from high school, he thinks to himself wryly. They could barely stand being in the same room, back then, their frustration and aggression coming out in the smallest, pettiest ways. Kyoutani doesn't think he's ever fought with someone as much as he's fought with Yahaba but then again, he also knows that he hasn't loved anyone quite as much as he loves Yahaba. He supposes that in the end, it all balances itself out. 

He shuts his eyes, taking deep and even breaths in time with Yahaba's, letting them soothe him. He likes this feeling, of lazing in bed, comfortable under the blankets and with Yahaba next to him. He likes how relaxing it is, to not have anywhere to be for a while yet, to not have anything to do. 

Kyoutani falls asleep again without even realising and this time, when he wakes up, the sun is rising. Their room is still mostly dark, but he can see the first few golden rays creeping in through the corner of the window, through their blinds. 

He's lying on his side, curled up into a ball, and he has his head in Yahaba's lap. He blinks, lifting his head, and realises that Yahaba has his bedside lamp on, that he's holding a book with one hand and stroking Kyoutani's hair with the other. 

"Hey," Yahaba greets softly, smiling down at him, the hand in Kyoutani's hair coming around to cup his cheek, thumb stroking over the skin. 

Kyoutani leans into the touch, turning to press a kiss into the centre of Yahaba's palm. "Hey. Been awake long?"

"Not really," Yahaba murmurs. "Did you sleep okay? I think I remember you waking up."

"Yeah, I did. Too many naps yesterday." Kyoutani pushes himself up to sit beside Yahaba, their shoulders leaning against each other. "We could go for a walk. Watch the sunrise." 

Yahaba smiles, squeezing Kyoutani's hand briefly before he lets go, getting out of bed.

The streets are quiet at this time of the morning. They hold hands as they walk to the nearby park, with the best view of the morning sky. Kyoutani picks a spot on a park bench and Yahaba sits down too, their sides pressed against each other. Kyoutani interlocks their fingers together, looking up at the sky. He's so engrossed in watching the clouds drift by, changing colour with the light, that he's surprised when Yahaba leans close, pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

They smile at each other, still sleepy and relaxed, and Kyoutani pulls Yahaba close to kiss his cheek in return. They sit there, pressing small kisses all over each other's faces, the sunrise forgotten in favour of each other, until they pull apart and the sun is already over the horizon, the gentle pinks and oranges of the sunrise fading into blue skies. They turn to each other, laughing at themselves as they rest their foreheads together.

"We'll try again another morning," Kyoutani mumbles, then presses one last kiss to Yahaba's cheek. "Come on." 

They hold hands on the way home, letting their arms swing in the space between them as they walk. Yahaba starts making coffee when they get inside, while Kyoutani works on cooking breakfast. It's still quiet, too early for them to disturb their neighbours with the radio, the moment feeling a little too delicate to break with conversation. 

"Here," Yahaba says, pushing a mug of coffee in Kyoutani's direction. Kyoutani nods in thanks, dividing the stack of pancakes between their plates. He reaches for Yahaba instead of the mug, arm winding around his waist and pulling him in for a kiss. 

"Love you," he says quietly, and watches as a smile slowly spread across Yahaba's lips. 

"Yeah," Yahaba murmurs, kissing Kyoutani in return. "Love you too."


End file.
